The weird Transfer - Divergent fanfiction
by im selfish im brave
Summary: This is a Divergent fanfiction. There is no war and Tris and Tobias are working as instructors for about two years. They are living together and most people know them as Six and Four. Their life is great, but a new transfer that seems to know Tobias really well enter Dauntless and she will cause some trouble there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction! Well I'm Brazilian, but I am trying to improve my English so I think that this can be a fun way to do this (since I love fanfics). Alright, please review, feel free to tell me what your opinions are, but please don't be rude. Thanks, I hope you like it. :)**

**This is a Divergent fanfiction. There is no war and Tris and Tobias are working as instructors for about two years. They are living together and most people know them as Six and Four. Their life is great, but a new transfer that seems to know Tobias really well enter Dauntless and she will cause some trouble there. **

**Chapter one - Tris POV**

I wake up smiling, today is a great day. New transfers are coming, I love scaring them, I love feeling powerful and I love working with Tobias. I am living with him now, together we bought a bigger house with three bedrooms, a huge living room, a small kitchen (we don't spent much time there though) and 3 bathrooms. I suddenly realized that Tobias wasn't in the bed with me. I get myself up and go to the living room trying to find him. Nothing. Ugh, where the hell is he? Then, someone screams behind me, Tobias, he throws himself on me and start tickling me. "STOP... IT! N... NOW!" I say between the laughs. I hate being tickle me, and he knows it! Then he stops grab me and sit with me in his lap on the couch. I would yell at him, but he stopped me kissing me softly I felt like melting and then he stops and whispers in my ear "We know each other for 2 years today." And then he kissed my forehead, aww he knows how to make my heart melt. I kissed him and then I looked at the wall clock "GOD! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Both of us started to dress up and together we run to the net and met Christina and Uriah, they were going to train the Dauntless born, together we all waited for the jumpers.

We kept quiet because we liked to listen them scream in panic while falling, yeah, kind of mean but it was funny. A few minutes later we heard the first scream. But wait. It wasn't a panic scream, we all looked at each other with confused faces, it was a joy scream. Someone was enjoying jumping without knowing if she/he is going to survive or not. Well that's new. I think we all was waiting for a Dauntless born, but no! It was a Abnegation girl! Abnegation people entering in Dauntless was really rare. The last one was me. When the girl was on the net Uriah help her out and I could see her clearly now. She has light brown hair and big eyes with the color of chocolate. She is tall and really hot and was smiling in a very devilish way. "Welcome to Dauntless" I hear Uriah saying "Name?" She though for half a second and then said "Brooke" and then her eyes get even bigger and her little smile more devilish. "FIRST JUMPER: BROOKE!" Yelled Four and the Dauntless crowd start screaming 'yays'. Then we heard the famous panic yell and watch the other initiates fall to the net. The order end up like:

Brooke (Abnegation) - First Jumper;

Mary (Dauntless) - Second Jumper;

John (Candor) -Third Jumper;

Tyler (Dauntless) - Fourth Jumper;

Matt (Dauntless) - Fifth Jumper;

Sally (Erudite) - Sixth Jumper;

Finn (Dauntless) - Seventh Jumper;

Georgia (Dauntless) - Eighth Jumper;

Anne (Candor) - Ninth Jumper;

Poppie (Amity) - Tenth Jumper;

Connor (Dauntless) - Eleventh Jumper;

Phill (Erudite) - Twelfth Jumper;

Nina (Dauntless) - Thirteenth Jumper;

Jenn (Dauntless) - Fourteenth Jumper:

Jack (Erudite) - Fifteenth Jumper;

Natalie (Erudite) - Sixteenth Jumper;

Elissia (Candor) - Seventeenth Jumper.

That is a good mix, we have initiates from all factions. We all still impressed with Brooke, but when I looked at her I saw what she was doing. Trying to look weak, scared. I think Four realized that too. The other initiates were laughing at her, even the Amity one, they were saying she wouldn't last 2 days and I knew how wrong they were. This girl have potential. I can see it in her eyes. She didn't answer any of them, she was looking forward to us, waiting for we (the instructors) say something. After the Dauntless born were separated of the Transfers we introduce ourselfs. "I am Four and this is Six and we are going to be your instructors." Four said with his instructor voice. "Uh? Numbers as names, that is ridiculous!" said Elissia, the Candor girl. UGH! Why always the same question!? "You better shut your mouth Candor, if you don't want to get the hell out of here!" I said with a frustrated voice. We start showing them the compound and a bit after Four explained about the Chasm I heard to girls talking about how hot Four is. I looked at them, and if a look could kill, they would be dead by now. But no. They just stopped talking and stared me. I got really angry and then I said "Well, now that you interrupted our explanation, would you like to tell to everyone what you both were talking about?" "We were just talking about how hot Four is." CURSE THOSE CANDOR BITCHES RHAAAA! When I was going to yell at them a Candor boy said "Not as hot as Six! I mean, look at her butt!" OH MY GOD! HE DIDN'T SAID THAT! The other boys nodded and the girls tried to look at my butt, except for Brooke that just face palm. Four is going to kill him. I have to do something. FAST! "LISTEN!" I yelled "I didn't ask anyone anything! Now if you don't want me to punch you and then throw your unconscious body on the chasm you better SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" They all were in absolutely silence and then I said "That's better, now if you follow me, I will show you the cafeteria. Meet us tomorrow and DON'T be late or you will end faction less! Understood?" They didn't answer. "UNDERSTOOD?" I yelled. "Yes Six." They all said. "Good, see you tomorrow".

**Tobias POV**

THEY WERE LOOKING AT TRIS' BUTT! HOW DARE THEM?! SHE IS MINE! I AM SO ANGRY! I' LL KILL THEM UGH!

"Four!... FOUR! HELLO? SOMEONE IN THERE?" Zeke was screaming and shaking his hand in front of my face.

"What is it?" I said with my instructor voice.

"Hey, calm down! We are in peace mission!" Uriah said.

"OH, Shut up Uriah" I was getting even angrier.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Christina asks.

"NO IT'S NOT! THOSE NEW TRANSFERS WERE LOOKING AT TRIS' BUTT!" I was screaming and Tris was blushing furiously. Everyone in our table starts laughing hysterically. I grab her and whispered in her ear "Sorry babe, I'm just, really, really angry with them." "That's alright, I like the way you look jealous." She whispers in my ear and laugh a bit at the end. I was going to say that I wasn't jealous, but I was I really was.

When they stopped laughing Christina said "Hey, um... What about that Abnegation girl? I was the only one disturbed in her presence?" "ARE YOU SCARED OF AN ABNEGATION?" Laugh Zeke. "I said disturbed, and she's so weird, I don't know. First she looked so determined and then she looked scared it was... weird." "Yeah, I know. Do you know her from Abnegation, Tris?" Asked Uriah. "No, I can't remember her..." Tris said softly. "I know her from somewhere! This feeling is so annoying!" I said, Who was that girl? I already seen her before! "Yeah, well, let's wait and see..." Said Tris and after that we leave the cafeteria.

**CLIFFHANGER HAHAHA! Who the hell is this Abnegation girl? Any idea? I will be updating tomorrow. PLEASEEEE REVIEW. Make me want to continue this! XOXO - Julia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God! OH MY GOD! I was about to give up of writing this but I read some awsome reviews and they made me sooo happy! I LOVE YOU! (Sorry for the wait)**

**I dont own Divergent (because Veronica Roth stole my idea *sarcasm*).**

**Chapter 2!**

**Tobias POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Stupid alarm!

"Good... morning" said Tris while turning the alarm of.

"Ugh!" I groan "5 more minutes!" I wasn't ready to get up, I didn't want to go out and train those stupid transfers that keep looking at Tris's butt.

"No! You always say five more minutes and sleep for five hour! Now get up we have work to do!" She said with her instructor Six voice, I laugh, she looks cute when she is angry. She laughs with me.

"C'mon _Four_. Are you going to let me train those initiates alone? With that guys looking at me?" She said softly, she knows me so well...

"Those bastards." I got angry again. Wonderful start for a morning. She laughs and it makes me happier, I love her. So much it hurts... No wait, it's just Tris hitting me to get up. Suddenly I got up, my movement scared her. Great. I start tickling her.

"Stop it!" She ordered "Tobias! Stop... Right... Now!" I couldn't stop, I just love tickling her, she gets so angry and laughs so hard and I just feel complete.

"If you... stop now. I... I'll punch hard one of those boys that keep looking to me!" That would be awsome to see.

"Okay, but you will have to punch him really hard!" I said.

"I will, I promise."

After that she cooked scramble eggs and bacon and we have quick breakfast alone, then we get changed and went to the training room. I want so bad to see Tris punching one of those jerks.

**Tris POV**

We head to the training room holding hands, Tobias and I don't show a lot of affection in public, because we were both Abnegation, but he's jealous and I am a little bit too, but I would never say it. No.

When we get in the transfers are already there and waiting for us. I have to start to learn their names, I only remember one of them, Brooke. Brooke! I need to know who the hell is this girl! I will find out you can be sure of it! I search the place looking for her. There she is! Hidden and talking with a girl, she was the Sixth Jumper I don't remember her name, only that she was from Erudite. "Alright silence!" I shouted. They instantly shut their mouths. "Today we are going to learn how to throw knives AND shoot! So you better pay close attention!" Tobias said with his instructor voice. He looks so hot when he speaks like that and... NO! Tris, focus!

"Six and I will demonstrate how to do it!" Then I move to one of the targets and stay there waiting for Tobias to throw the knives on me. When he throw the first I heard some gasps and saw hands covering mouths. They really though that Tobias was going to miss that? Oh please...

He then throws the second one right above my head. More gasps, this is getting quite annoying. Then he throws the third and last one stabbing my ear. The same thing he did on initiation. "HA - HA - HA. You're so funny Four!" He laughs but then recomposes. He is Four now, not Tobias. And I am Six.

"Grab some knives and start throwing them!" I said harshly. They ran to get the knives. Wait, they EXCEPT Brooke, she just calmly walk like it was the most natural thing in the world. This girl confuses me.

We teach them how to throw the knives and anyone has a great destac, they seems to be at the same level. It was a good bunch of transfers, beyond the bitches and the perverts.

When everyone hit the centre of the target we dismiss them for lunch and me and Tobias walk to our table of friends holding hands.

We sat with our friends and Uriah asks "So did yoy guys found out anymore about that girl?"

"No." Tobias and I said at the same time we smiled to each other. Then Zeke shouts "HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!" We all put our hands on our ears. "So? Only because you have an idea you have to let everyone DEAF?" Will said yelling the last part, we all laugh and Tobias asks "So what's your idea?" "Well, if we want..." He stopped speaking, we looked at him waiting for an explanation but he was focusing in somewhere else. We looked at the direction that he was looking and saw what was going on. Two girls and Two boys were around Brooke and her Erudite friend laughing at them and they looked like wanting to start a fight. "What's going on?" I asked Tobias looked at me and said "Brooke and Sally are being bullied by Natallie and Elissia and Jack and John". Oh, now I know their names. I regonize them. They were the girls saying that Tobias was hot and the guys that talked about my butt. "We better do something..." I said but he shake his head. No? Why is he... Oh Sally is talking to them, they finally leave Brooke and Sally alone and Brooke looks quite sad and Sally looks like she is trying to comfort her. Well, welcome to Dauntless Stiff.

After lunch we teach them how to shoot, honestly it is not worth to talk much about it, it was just the same as knive throwing, not really bad people, not really good people. Just normal. The Quartet of idiots as I now call them are making fun of Brooke when she misses the target. She's ignoring them, good girl. "YOU FOUR!" I shout "Back on shooting!" They leave Brooke and start shooting again. Ohh how is good to be powerful!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I am so happy that you liked my fanfiction and so exited that I decided to upload one more chapter today :P**

**I don't own Divergent :(**

**ENJOY AND REVIEWW!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias POV**

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

I would be angry that the alarm woke me up but yesterday me and Tris did... things, and I'm happy. She is awsome, she's beautiful, she is perfect. How can she not see it? Tris got over her fear two years ago and I am so glad! I know that I have to be supportive and I wouldn't do anything she doesn't feel comfortable with but I am a young man! So yeah. I'm happy.

"Morning beautiful." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She said opening her eyes slowly still sleepy and she kisses me soflty. We got up have breakfast and lead to the training room. Today will be an interesting day, the first day of the fights! I already have an idea of who is going to beat the shit out of who but I can't be sure yet.

When we enter the training room Eric is writing on a chalk bord who is going to fight with who. I groan in frustration, why this piece of shit has to be here? He is going to make the fights totally unfair. "Four and Tr..." He start saying "It's Six now!" I say angry. "Aw so cute, numbers in love" He responds. I am about to start arguing but Tris cuts me off "Whatever, what you are doing here?"

"Chosing who is fighting with who obviously." He answers. I looked at the chalk board and how I imagined first it was totally unfair:

John and Sally; (Hell man! John is brutal and is two times bigger than Sally)

Poppie and Phill; (That was mean, I usually don't like Amity but I felt guilty letting Poppie fight with Phill he was huge next to her)

Natalie and Elissia; (HA! This one was good. I really want to see the little bicthy friends fight)

And the last one that shocks me most:

Jack and Brooke.

Jack is cruel, strong and smart because he came from Erudite. Brooke doesn't stand a chance. She looks so scared and I feel sad for her. She reminds me of Tris (Not that I like her! NO WAY! I love Tris and only Tris.) but she reminds me of Tris because Tris had to fight against Peter, the problem is Jack is pretty worse than him.

We teach them how to fight. They all got it well, but I could see that Brooke was shaking a bit. She was nervous, well if I was her I would be too. I start paying attention to her, trying to find a something that can help her in the fight, but there is almost nothing. She doesn't have much muscle, but she is not small or fast... She's in serious problems. I realise that she is wearing a pony tail, I never saw her hair down, black trousers, not skinny like most girls would (Abnegation I remember myself) and she is trying to not let no one see her skin.

After teaching them is lunch break and after this the fights will start. I exited and so is Tris the only problem is Eric is going to watch too. So he will make everything worse than it is.

**Tris POV**

Lunch is over time for the fights, we are going to have a party today at Zeke's house, well it's not actually a party, just friends drinking and playing stupid games, he said that we can invite more people if we like too, but I don't think there's anyone that I'd like to invite so I'll just leave it like that.

I watched the fights and as I though John smashed Sandy, Phill recked Poppie, Natalie won the fight with Elissia because she is a bit stronger and now is time for Jack and Brooke's fight. I hope Brooke don't get too hurt, she's quite nice I talked to her a bit to wish good luck (I was trying to be Tris not Six, she would need some support) and she showed herself more open than I though she was, also I didn't like Jack.

They prepared for the fight and he said "Little Brooke if you cry and beg for mercy I'll make things easier for you." DAMN HIM! HE WAS LIKE PETER! HOW I HATE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!

I though she was going to say something like "No thanks" and get ready for being punched but she did something unbelievable. SHE STARTED LAUGHING! Like a diabolically laugh and a murderous look was on her eyes. We all stare at her like she was crazy. WHAT THE HELL? She is going to be fucked up and she is laughing, when she finally stops she smirked and said "Well, let's see". He attacked her she easily dogded him, he tried to punch her on her face and she GRABED THE FUCKING HAND! All mouths were hanged open, then she twisted his arm, and he screamed in pain, she ran and kick his back, he fell. She punched his ear, and nose and jaw and stomach. Everything was so fast and when he finally fall uncountious she calmed down, took her head band off and said "Well, I think that I don't have to pretend that I am a scared Stiff anymore." And she moved her hands straightening her beautiful long chocolate hair. Tobias fell on his knees and whispered to himself "Melody". I looked at him incredibly confused and then I looked at Eric and he was also in his knees, but his expression was worse than Tobias's. They looked like they were seeing a ghoust. She just smiles at them and said "I though that you two were smarter. How could you not recognize me?" Tobias stands up quickly and ran to her AND HE HUGGED HER! HELL WHAT IS GOING ON?

Eric was still on the floor uncapable to move or speak, Brooke, Melody or whatever this girl is called whispered something on Tobias's ear and he nods. He came to me and said "I'll explain every single thing. Just wait a minute please. Seriously PLEASE. Don't be mad at me. This is important." I was so confused is he going to leave me for her? No, he can't I love him, he can't just leave me... Can he? "Alright, but who is she?" "I'll explain everything, let's let her talk with Eric first and she and I will tell you EVERYTHING." I don't want to be mad at him, and I won't, he won't leave me, he holds my hand and we head to our flatt.

**DANDANDANDAN! I hope you liked it! I will be updating as soon as I can I promise! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes such a difference and makes me wants to keep writing! Thank you for reading I love you XOXO - Julia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! Well now that my half term started (YAY) I will have plenty more time to write and I am soooo happy!**

**I hope you like it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter FOUR!**

**Tobias POV**

Brooke and Jack were getting ready for the fight. Jack was so confident and Brooke looked so scared, this isn't going to be pretty. He then said to her "Little Brooke if you cry and beg for mercy I'll make things easier for you" I got really angry, he said almost the same thing Peter's said to Tris. I don't see how these guys can be happy and not feeling guilty after hurting an innocent girl. Whatever. For a moment I really though she was going to get on her knees and beg for mercy, but she didn't. She started laughing, like a maniac. I know that laugh! No... It can't be her, it just can't. She would never be scared. It could be her. It could be... Melody.

The fight started she was awsome! IT'S MELODY! I couldn't believe. My mouth just hang on open. Less than 3 minutes later the fight is over and Jack is lying on the floor uncontious. Brooke/Melody takes her head band off and let her hair fall while she is straightening her hair she looked at me and I couldn't take it, I fell on my knees "Melody" I whispered. I have missed her so much. "I though that you two were smarter. How could you not recognize me?" I looked at Eric, he was also on his knees, but he looked worst than me. I couldn't control myself anymore I ran at her and gave her a bear hug "I missed you Badass" That was the nickname i gave to her when we were kids. "I missed you too Airhead" I smiled remembering our days. We stop hugging and she whispers "Tobias, I think it's better you explain everything to your girlfriend, she doesn't look very happy. And I need to talk to Eric. Leave the training room and wait me at the door." I just nod and went back to Tris's side. "I'll explain every single thing. Just wait a minute please. Seriously PLEASE. Don't be mad at me. This is important." I said to her she nods but asks "Alright, but who is she?" "I'll explain everything, let's let her talk with Eric first and she and I will tell you EVERYTHING." She nods again, she look scared, maybe she's thinking I would leave her to stay with Melody. If she is thinking about that she must be an idiot, I would never leave her. I am not that stupid. "EVERYONE LEAVE THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" I shouted and the initiates run out. When they are gone I pull Tris to the exit and we wait outside the training room door.

"Now EXPLAIN" She was angry, jealous. It's good to know she loves me that much. "Listen" I said calmly "Melody, uh I mean Brooke, well me and Brooke knew each other back at Abnegation. She was my best friend, my little sister. We met each other when..." I was interrupted by Melody that was yelling with Eric in the training room. Me and Tris put our ears on the door and we could hear some of what she was saying. "YOU! YOU ARE A COWARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST LEFT ME LIKE THAT!" there is silence for a moment, Tris and I looked confused. Melody has told me about Eric, but never with details. "YOU ARE SORRY?" She yelled again "YOU LEFT AT THE MOMENT I MOST NEEDED YOU! YOU LEFT ME! YOU LET THEM TAKE ME AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" "I COULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING THEY WOULD HURT ME!" Eric yelled in response. "OH THEY WOULD HURT YOU? BECAUSE THEY WOULDN'T HURT ME RIGHT? THEY DIDN'T HURT ME! THEY WERE SO KIND! YOU KNOW WHAT ERIC? FUCK YOU I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE! DO WHAT YOU WANT JUST STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME." She was really angry that is a massive problem for me. I am going to serve as a punching bag. Oh joy! "You know what hurts most? You didn't even try to help me you just ran away as fast as you could" She wasn't screaming anymore "You didn't even tried to look for me later." "I...I though that you were d...dead" He was crying. Eric was crying. "Guess what? I'm not. That's what they do. They hurt me a lot, but never kill me. And do you know why? Because this way they can do it again and again AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! AND IT NEVER ENDS!" She openned the door and look at us "I'll explain, Six you can take me to your apartament. Four" She looked at me "If you don't want to be my punching bag today, I suggest you to take one to your home." I smile and said to Tris "You can trust her, show our home I'll meet your there in 10" "Okay" She said and kissed me. She and Melody head to the appartment and I entered the training room to get her punching bag. Eric isn't here anymore, I wonder how he left. Whatever, I just grab one of the punching bags and head to my appartment. This is going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey i'm back! I read some lovely reviews and there are some great ideas that I pretend to use (I'll let you know if I do) but yeah, thanks a lot! **

**Oh! And let me know if you want a chapter on Brooke/Melody point of view k?**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent D:**

**Chapter 5**

**TRIS P.O.V.**

She opened the door and look at us "I'll explain, Six you can take me to your apartment. Four" She looked at Tobias "If you don't want to be my punching bag today, I suggest you to take one to your home." He smiled and said to me "You can trust her, show our home I'll meet your there in 10" "Okay" He said and I kissed him, I knew he wasn't going to leave me, but I would let things really clear: FOUR IS MINE. He smiled and I start walking to our apartment, Brooke just behind me. She was whispering somethings to herself, I could only here she swearing "bastard, son of a bitch, piece of shit" and tons of others that I never heard of. I kept in silence, when we arrived at home I looked at her waiting for an explanation I was getting really pissed of. When I was about to say something I noticed that she was shaking of anger really bad, so I just keep my mouth shut. I think she noticed how I was feeling because she said "Listen... I know you want an explanation. I will give one to you I just... I just need to calm down okay?! Eric... he... UGH!" She was shaking even more after that so I just nod, not saying a word. Her breaths were heavy and three minutes later there was a knock on the door. Tobias. Finally! I opened the door and helped him bringing the punching bag. In normal situations I would argue with him for bringing it inside, but Brooke was really needing it, and she scares me a bit too.

"All yours" He said to Brooke pointing to the bag. She doesn't wasted time, she started kicking and muttering things while punching the bag. I turned to Tobias hoping that he would say something about it but he just put his finger on his mouth and kept quiet. LOVELY MORE SILENCE! When I was about to freak out Brooke stoped with the bag and fall on the floor and put her hands on her head.

"Sorry for that." She said and looked at us "I think I owe Six an explanation... So where can I start from?" No-one talked for a minute "Alright, maybe I should start from the begging right? Umm... Let me see, once upon a time... My mom and the thing that I should call dad, they were at Abnegation, living hapilly on the Stiff way of happiness. My... dad " She said dad like it was the most digusting thing in the world "He loved my mom more than anything, and she loved him too. They were Abnegation, but not THAT Abnegation, my mom loved music and she used to sing and dance a lot, aparently my dad liked it and he never told her to stop. Okay... My mom always wanted children, my father... He never did, but he wanted my mom to be happy, so he agree. Then she got pregnant of me! But she died when she was giving birth. Obviously, I survived, but my father didn't like it. He said it was my fault. That I killed my mom. And he was going to make me suffer for eternity for commiting such crime... Well I supose you know about Marcus right?" She asked me, Tobias holded my hand and I nodded. "Well, imagine Marcus ten times more cruel with five more equally cruel friends, this was my life. Rapes, punches, kicks, burns, stabs and guilty for making my mom die. When I was four years old my father met Marcus, they became friends, and Marcus used to help them hurting me. But it was in this period of my life that I met Tobias." She sights and looks to Tobias that just nods. "Well, Tobias and I became best friends, he was six and I was four. That is quite funny, because you are Six and he is Four now, but whatever. And yes, I am only two years younger than him not four. I am not sixteen, I am eighteen. I had... things to take care about before changing factions. So I hack the Erudite sistem with the help of some friends. Back to when I was four... Tobias and I became best friends" She smiled, he smiled too "We use to hack the school sistem and start training with the factionless. We learn how to fight, throw knives, kill if needed. I was way better than this Airhead." He laughs "But you was trained by some tough guys!" He said, still smiling, she was smiling too. "True, but you are older and is a man!" More laughs, even I laugh. It was incredible to see that Tobias and this girl faced so many things that most people wouldn't be able to and they laugh about it. "So..." Brooke continued "He start calling me bad-ass because I always won the fights, and start calling him Airhead because he never learned the things right!" More laughs. "The suffering didn't stop tho. I was getting older and my father getting more abusive. I have marks all around my body from what he did to me. But I wouldn't let he win. When I first killed someone I was thirteen years old. It was one of my father friends, the weaker one. I killed him with a knive. I wanted to see him suffering from all the things he made me through. It was terrifing, but worth it. The plan was kill one by one. Letting Marcus and dad to the end. But my father discovered that I killed his friend and he hurted me so much. So much. And it scared me, I... I was a coward, I coudn't fight back anymore. I kept training but I didn't kill my father friends anymore. We were stilling some things from Erudite when I met Eric. He was nice and kind and I liked him. We start spending time together, he loved me. I can't say I loved him, because I forbide me of loving someone. Love is weakness, and people are cruel. And they always disapoint you, you can't trust no-one. But I did. And it was when I realised that I was right. I trusted Eric and he kissed me that day. It would had been perfect if my father and his friends did not see. But they did. And they came for me and Eric... Eric ran away, and I never saw him again. Not until now. My dad hurted me more than ever. And all I wanted was die. I begged for it, I begged for them to kill me, but they didn't. They almost did, but they didn't and they kept doing this. Again, and again and again. They knew I wouldn't kill myself. I am not weak! With fifteen years old I start living with the Factionless, Tobias wasn't with me anymore. I didn't know which faction he was in. I hoped it was Dauntless. And it is, and I love him for that. He is my best friend, my brother and the only person I can trust." Tobias was almost crying, I was almost crying! Brooke wasn't near crying. She is so strong, almost too strong and I felt like a little girl next to her. Tobias ran to her, I wasn't jealous anymore. "I love you" He said. "You can always trust me, okay?" She nods. He realeses her and come back to me. He holds my hand and said to Brooke still looking at me "Mel, thank you. For telling Tris everything. It is really important to me." Brooke nods "I want you two to be happy. I am not a love expert, but I know you love each other and that is really important to me. Tris..." She looked at me "You can trust me, with whatever it is, I'll be here for both of you". That's it. I couldn't hold it anymore, tears fell from my eyes and I hugged Brooke "Thank you, you can trust me too I swear I won't disapoint you" Tobias nods and kissed my cheek. "Now! You two better be Dauntless and stop the crying!" Brooke says "That's the bad-ass Melo... Brooke that I know!" Tobias said and we laugh. "I'll better go. See you tommorrow Six and Four." "See you" We said at the same time. And she leaves.

**Thanks for reading! Review please XOXO - Julia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I'm a horrible person. Kill me I don't have excuses, I am just extremelly lazy... Sorry :P**

**However this will be a longer chapter.**

**Oh! And if I use Italic letter it means that is a diary okay?**

**Happy reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter SIX - Melody's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I am not the kind of girl who writes diaries, but since Tobias leave Abnegation to live at Dauntless I've been feeling quite lonely. I would never say it out loud but I miss him (sigh). He was/is? My best friend, I love him so much, not like a boyfriend or something like that, no. Why? I don't know, just no. Like NO. Get it? Whatever, look at me. Melody Rivers writing a diary and treating him like a person... I feel sorry for myself. _

_Now for real, I really am lonely. I am feeling like someone that I love just died. Someone really important. I know Tobias is not dead and I am not angry with him, I would have done the same thing, but I am scared that I will lose control of myself while he is not here._

_One of the few things Tobias and NO-ONE knows about me is that I have a psychopath behavior, thanks to my dear father. I learned that when I was at Erudite, while the other kids were at school Tobias teached me how to hack the school computers and make me get high notes and always being present at school when I never put a feet inside that place (giggle). Tobias use to go to school, but he would miss some days and spend them with me. So, back to Erudite, it started as a normal day. I got some blue clothes that the faction less have, dressed myself as an Erudite and went to their compound. I really enjoy reading, so I went to the Erudite library and found this book "Insanity, Madness and Psychopaths" I liked the title so I got the book. I spend the hole day reading it and I figured out that the only thing stoping me for becoming a psychopath is my love for Tobias. Psychopaths are not capable to love, feel guilty or trust people. I don't trust people at all, I don't feel guilty when I have to kill, sometimes I even like it and this feeling scares me. I am just fourteen and I can become a psychopath... This makes me want to cry, but I don't cry, no._

_There is so much in my head. So much. My father abuses, my behavior, my best and only friend leaving. Sometimes I just think I should give up, leave and don't come back. Never. But I don't, I won't. Never. I am not weak and I will keep going. In two years I will move to Dauntless and father won't be able to hurt me and Tobias and I will be best friends again, I just have to wait. To hold on. I will be strong, I will. _

_I remember the first person that wasn't Tobias that I trust. Eric. (Sigh) It was a huge mistake and it won't happen again, I was almost fourteen when I met him. He was nice beyond being Erudite he respected me and didn't asked me questions about everything. I liked him, we have never kissed or did anything we were together mentally, not phisically and it was... nice. One afternoon, before I left Erudite to get to Abnegation before my father arrives he kissed me. And I never felt anything like that before. It was so good, I felt loved and it would have been perfect if my father didn't catch me. He was working at Erudite and when he was going back to Abnegation he saw the scene and he didn't like it. So he and three of his friends one of them being Marcus, started punching me and Eric just... left. He ran away and this day was one of the worse days of my life. I remember after being able to walk again I ran to Tobias and I said "I am sad" And he understood in the same second, we knew each other too well. He hugged me and said "Don't worry Mel, we will be out of here soon. And our lives will change, I promise." "Do you?" "With all my heart" At this moment I broke down and started crying. _

_But he is right, soon I will leave. He did, and I will do. Everything will be okay. _

TWO YEARS LATER...

_Today is the Chosing Ceremony, my Chosing Ceremony, but I am not sure if I am ready. What if Tobias don't want to see me? He may think that I am a monster, that I am a reminder of the his past. (Sigh) I am not ready, and this will wait until I am if I will be. Plus I have to keep with my plan. I have to kill all of my father "friends" and when they are all dead I will kill him. There are thirteen men that abuses me four of them are already dead -Ooops- They never attacked me all together before, five or six maybe, but never the thirteen. And they never will ahahahah. Nine left._

_I will rack the Erudite system and change my ID to a fourteen years old. I will deal with Dauntless and Tobias later._

TWO YEARS LATER...

_Chosing Ceremony, and I am only sixteen years old. It's good being yonger, and bad at the same time. I can't drink or leave the compound without a member, but it's okay. I couldn't kill all my father friends there are six left and sadly Marcus is one of them_

_I am finally ready. Dauntless here I come. I will make this awesome, I am leaving Abnegation forever, I am leaving my father. "Melody Rivers" Marcus said. Disgusting animal. I went to the bolls and smile. I cut my hand easily, it doesn't hurt nothing because I am used with the pain. My blood falls and the Dauntless cheer. Finally free. I head to where the Dauntless are sitted and I realise, if I want to be a step ahead they will have to think that I am a scared stiff. This will be better than I actually though._

_When the Ceremony ends we ran up the stairs and get in the trains. Some people were having troubles getting in, so I decide to help them. A girl from Erudite takes my hand and I pull her in. "Thanks" she said "You're welcome" "I am Sally what's your name?" I don't want people knowing my name so I try to think about how I can aswer that, I think she realised because she said "Don't worry, think about it. You can tell me later." "We have a deal then." We laugh a little and keep quite after that. I like silence and it looks like she does too. We keep with the comfortable silence until the time to jump off the train. _

_We head to an edge of a building an I see someone there. Eric. Anger starts running through my veins instead of blood but I have to calm down, or I will freak out. Inhale and exhale, breathe, calm, peace. Yes. He says that we have to jump and complete the phrase with "Yay, one more stiff" clearly sarcastic. I just stare at him. He doesn't recognize me, great. I didn't wan't him too. Not now at least. Now I am a stiff. Everyone looks at him like he was crazy "You want us to jump of a building?" A Candor boy said. "Yes, this is Dauntless afterall, if you don't jump you're faction less. Got it?" What the hell is wrong with him? He wasn't like this! The initiates start to protest, but I just roll my eyes and go to the edge. I looked down and wondered how Tobias did this. He is scared of heights it is quite funny tho. I turn my back to the edge and open my arms and just fall. I couldn't help myself I let out a joyful scream, when I hit the net I start laughing. I need to do this again. Then someone raise his/her hand to me. I take it and jump off the net. I looked at his/her face and saw a guy "What is your name?" What is my name? "Brooke" I said smiling then I saw him. Tobias. He shouted "FIRST JUMPER BROOKE!" I was trying not to jump and hug him. He didn't recognise me either, I felt kind of bad but I have changed a lot in four years I couldn't blame him. _

**That's it for today guys! Thanks for reading :) **

**Review please and I will try to update Sunday okay? XOXO - Julia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that I say that I would update on Sunday, i know. I don't have excuses, kill me.**

**But here it is! Happy reading :D**

**Melody's POV**

"I better go. See you tommorow Six and Four" I said "See you" they say at the same time and I got up and leave. When I pass the door all I can think of is how could I be so stupid and trust another human? What if she tells to everyone who I am? Or what father did to me? Shit I'm screwed. No, Tobias wouldn't tell me to trust her if she wasn't reliable. Would he? I better just go back and ask them please to don't tell anyone. I run back to his apartment and open the door without knocking, it's Tobias afterall. SHIT MEL! He is with a GIRL! My conscious part tell me and guess what?! I should always listen to it. When I open the door I go blind. I wish I did. I cover both of my eyes with my hands, show my tongue and say "UGH! Can't you two keep your tongues off of the others mouth for TWO MINUTES?!" They look at me, Tris looks like she got caught by her father while having sex and Tobias just laughs at me and say "Nope" and kiss Tris again. "Whatever, I just came to say that if you tell anything that happened her I will cut your tongue off" Well that came more harshly than I have planned, but it is always like that, I can't be nice, I try but it never works. "OH and forget about hugs! NO TOCHING ALOWED!" I complete. Listening to that Tobias jumps of the couch and start chasing me "Just one hug Melly..." He says with a baby voice that makes me sick. I start running around the couch and Tris is laughing like crazy, while Tobias is trying to hug me. Then I have an idea and I sudenly stop runing, at the moment he hugs or better try to smash me I press my fingers at a special part of his neck and he let me go with a scream. "OWW! That hurts!" I laugh and so does Tris, his face was hilarious. "And that is what happen if you try to hug me again." "Well you should have said that BEFORE" He says and Tris and I laugh more. He is rubing his hand on his neck "Where did you learn it?" Said Tris "Erudite" I answer "Erudite?" "Yeah, I read about it on a book. There are a lot of sensitive spots on our bodies that can cause pain, shocks, there are ones that can make people fall uncuntious, even die." "Woah" She said "Yeah, Mel is a pro when the business is HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE!" More laughs and I say "Now I should really go, I have to find Sally and give her an explanation. And I need to buy new clothes" "Alright, we have to go somewhere too. And KNOCK the door before entering I have a girl now" Tobias says " I knooow and I am soorry I forgot!" I answer. "Shut up Tobias. Don't listen to him Brooke, uh Mel?" Tris says "You can call me Mel when there is no one around." I respond "Hello I am here! Am I no one?" Tobias says "Of course not!" Tris says and kiss his cheek, I head to the door "Okay, I'll leave before this get intense... Bye." They wave and I close the door feeling 100% better. I like Tris, she is nice. I think I can trust her.

I went to the dormitory and everyone was already in there "Hello" I say like I didn't want anything. Jack and his little (not little, they were quite big) friends John and Phill stared at me. They surronded me and I just smirk "Three huge boys against a little girl? How unfair!" "Finding this funny, aren't you Stiff?" John says "Yeah, you guys look pathetic" YES! I was getting on a fight! I knew I could beat them, so I wasn't scared at all. There almost nothing that scares me, exept for dear old dad. "Well..." Said Jack "Let's see if you will find funny when we send you to the infermary" "Let her alone!" Said Sally. Shit, I don't want to get her into trouble, she is the only friend I have made here (exept for Tris but she is my brother's girlfriend - I know Tobias is not my brother but I like calling him like that-) "Or what sweetheart? What are you going to do? Do you want me to knock you out again?" Said John. Oh that angers me, no one talk to my friends like that! "Shut up you piece of shit!" He looked at me and tried to punch me, but I catch it, like I always do. These boys are so predictable. Then I twist his arm and he screams then Phill and Jack come over me at the same time and Phill hold me in the air for Jack to punch me, but I am faster. Advantaging that I am being hold high I kick Jack's face and I hear his nose cracking. He falls on the floor and before Phill could put me down I kick his 'parts' and he let me go so I run to John and jump on his back and press the sensitive part of his neck and hold it for a while making him scream and then fall uncuntious. Okay, only Phil left. I will just put a quick end on this. I run to the wall making it seems that he is cornering me than he throws a punch in the direction of my face, as expected , afterall he is a dumb boy, and I just get down, crawl under his legs and push his head strong as I can to the wall and BANG! Phill is out cold. Then I take a deep breath and smile innocently "Hey Sally, do you want to go shopping?" She smirks "Sure" and two seconds after that someone opens the door violently and it is Four "I heard a scream is everything allr..." He stops speaking when he saw the two guys uncountious and Jack bleeding on the floor "Who did this?" He asks but he knows it was me. Everyone points to me "Brooke?" "Yes?" I answer "Was this really necessary?" "Yes, they threatened me and tried to hurt me, so yes." He just looks at me and mentally says 'Good job' and I mentally say to him 'Duh, it's me' But I actually mean thanks. We do this since we were young, contact without words, sometimes even without expression. He just roll his eyes and says "Can anyone help me to take them to infermary?" "You don't have to take John, he'll wake up in..." I started counting on my fingers the time "He'll wake up in three, two, onee..." When I finish my sentence John wakes up and put his hand on his head "What happened? Where am I?" "Don't worry, it is normal fell dizzyness and a litlle head ache, but it shall pass in ten, fifteen minutes." Then Four smirks and say "Jack get onto your feet! You broke your nose not your legs! I need someone to help me to take Phill to the infermary, his head does not look good." I bite my lip to suppress a smile. Tobias knows I am smiling inside. He mentally smile back to me. Elissia and helps Tobias to take Phill and Natalie runs to Jack. They leave the room and I smile "So... Shopping?" "It's on" Sally aswers.

As soon as we reach the pit she stares at me "What is it?" I ask "What do you think?" I knew that she was talking about my fight skills but I just wanted to play a bit with her "I don't know what you're talking about" She looks at me and I suppress a laugh "It might be that my best friend is a ninja and I didn't know" I start laughing so hard and she started laughing at my laugh and then we were just laughing like maniacs and some people were staring at us.

At the end of the shopping, that took us two hours I was feeling more confident, and better than ever. I had my brother back, he is in love and happy and his girlfriend is a great girl, I had a best friend and I am finally free. Maybe I should tell Sally about Dad, not yet but soon. I got three pairs of black skinny jeans, one was ripped, another was leather and the other was normal. I got tank tops that showed my stomach that looked really sexy - Sally's words. We got makeup, sweatshirts, although was summer, shoes, and some jewelry. I am totaly in love with huge earings, I got four at least! Sally didn't like on her but she said that they looked amazing on me. She got small pearl earings and massive necklaces that looked awesome on her, because unlike me she didn't have much breast so they kind of helped her situation. The last stop was the Lingerie Shop I couldn't let Tobias see me here. He is going to freak out if he did. He can be a really protective big brother.

When we are done it is almost nine o' clock so we decide to go back to the dorms, because we have training tomorrow. The good thing was tommorrow was a Friday and I was going to teach Sally how to fight, well teach her how do I fight. Today was one of the best days of my life, and I told this to Sally she said "AWWW! This was one of the best days of my life too! I would hug you but I don't want to be exterminated!" Yeah I already explain to her about physical contact. We laugh and store our clothes in our wardrobes and go to sleep. Our beds are next to each other in the corner of the dorm it was perfect for me. I started thinking about how today was great and then I fell asleep.

I wake up with someone screaming on my ear, so before I could even think I hold the person against the wall holding his/hers neck. Then my mind clears and I see it is Tris. SHIT. Tobias is doing the same that Tris dis to me to the others. I let Tris go and said "I am really sorry Six" and put my head down. I know she was my brother's girlfriend, but now she was my superior and my instructor and differently from most of initiates I know that we should pay respect to them. "It's okay. Now MOVE! Get ready you all have ten minutes to meet us at the train track!" I didn't get angry or offended because she screamed at me, she is Six now not Tris, and they are completly different people.

I get ready and wait for Sally to come out outside the dorm. When she leaves we run to the train track not wanting to be late. We met Four, Tris, the Dauntless born and their instructors. "For those who don't know I am Uriah and this is Christina, we are the Dauntless born instructors." Uriah, he was the one who helped me to go out of the net, I am not used to kindness, so when someone is kind or just help me I feel really honoured and feel a wave of gratitude towards me. Four continues "We woke you up today at 3 in the morning..." THREE IN THE MORNING HELL MAN! CAN'T YOU WAIT? "Because we are playing Capture the flag".

**Well this is chapter seven! I hope you have liked it. Review please, suggestions, ideas, whatever you like. XOXO - Julia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here I am writing again! I feel so good reading those reviews! Honestly they touch my heart. 3**

**Oh! Guys what is your favorite point of view? Should I write more on Melody's, Tobias' or Tris'? I really enjoyed writing on Melody's and Tobias' but if you guys want more on Tris' I'll do it. Thanks :)**

**Chapter Eight is here I wish you a happy reading!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT - TOBIAS POV**

After Brooke leaves for the second time I lay with Tris on the couch. "Thanks" I said "For what?" She asks "For understanding, Melody is like my sister, she is important to me. I am glad you understand this." She changes her position so now she is laying above me using my chest as a pillow. "Yeah I understand, I can't tell that I didn't felt jealous when you hugged her at the traning room but I understand now." "Ohh you were jealous!" I said, it was good to know that my Tris cares about me, I already know she does, but it's nice listening to her saying it. She hit my chest lightly and said "Shut up" "But seriously, you don't have to be, kissing Mel would be like kissing Zeke" She laughs. Oh her laugh! "I am not, so do you want to go to Uriah's?" I groan, she giggle and I wonder how can't she see how perfect she is "I have other plans" I said "Oh do you?" She smirks "Yep" "Can you tell them to me?" "Nope, but I can show you" She laughs and we start kissing passionally and when we start deepending the kiss someone knocks the door I groan and Tris laughs "Later" and she gets up to open the door. I couldn't stop looking at her butt while she is walking and... NO. Tobias, self control. But I can't control it and it is not my fault! It's hers! She is so perfect and I keep imaginating things and I am loosing al my self control. "Four." I heard a distance voice "Four! Hello?! Anyone in there?" Said Tris popping her firgers in front of my face "Uh? What? What is it?" I heard a laugh comming from the door "Someone has been day dreaming, so Four what were you thinking?" Said Uriah, suddenly I got red and he starts laughing harder and Tris hits the back of my head "Perv" She whispers. "So are you comming at my house?" Uriah asks "I'm in. Are you Four?" Tris asks "Sure let's go."

We leave our house and I said "You can go I am going to check the initiates" "Okay" They say and leave. I slowly walk to the dorms and I heard a sream, I start running and openned the door "I heard a scream, is everything allr..." I stopped speaking hen I saw three boys on the floor two uncountious, one with the face bleeding and all I can think of is Melody. I don't know why she did this and I don't care. But I'll have to ask "Who did this?" everyone points to Mel "Brooke" "Yes?" She asks innocently "Was this really neccesary?" "Yes, they threatened me and tried to hurt me, so yes." I look at her and mentally say 'Good job' and she look at like 'Duh, it's me' and this is the way she says thanks. I roll my eyes and say "Can anyone help me to take them to infirmary?" "You don't have to take John, he'll wake up in..." Mel says and start counting her fingers, what is funny, because she never went to school, so she is horrible at maths "He'll wake up in three, two, onee..." When she finishes the sentence John wakes up and put his hand on his head "What happened? Where am I?" "Don't worry, it is normal fell dizziness and a litlle head ache, but it shall pass in ten, fifteen minutes." I smirk and say "Jack get onto your feet! You broke your nose not your legs! I need someone to help me to take Phill to the infirmary, his head does not look good." I can see that Mel is trying hard not to smile, I mentally smile to her then Elissia and helps me to take Phill and Natalie runs to Jack. We leave the room and walk to the infermary. "She is such a bitch!" Says Natalie "I know isn't she?" Elissia aswers. You may think that I get angry when those skanks call Mel a bitch, but I don't, not because I don't care or agree with them, but because I know that they are jealous and that all they want is to be like Mel.

I leave the initiates at the infermary and go to Uriah's house. "Where have you been?" Says a concerned/angry looking Tris "Sorry" I say kissing her cheek "Brooke beat the shit out of the three guys." "WHAT?" They look at me like I was crazy, even Tris is a little suprised "All three? But they are HUGE compared to her!" Says Zeke "Crazy isn't it?" I say thinking 'no it isn't' "But ALL the THREE?" Christina asks "Yep! All of them on the floor" "Woah" They say together.

**TRIS POV**

"So... Why did we have to come here?" I ask "TRUTH OR DAREEEE!" A very exited Uriah screams. We all agree and sit down on a circle on the floor "I'LL START I'LL START!" Zeke says "Uuum... Shauna!" "Dare!" "I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game!" Shauna fakes a digusted look and say "UGH! Really? No thanks" We laugh and she sits on Zeke that kisses her cheek "So funny..." "Okay my turn!" Shauna says "Chris!" "Truth" "PANSYCAAAAKEEE" Uriah screams "What is your favorite sex position?" Christina goes red and everone laughs "Umm, well... I, I liketobeonthetop" More laughs and Will kisses her cheek "GET A ROOM!" Uriah screams "And don't forget to let Chrissy on top Will!" Zeke adds "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Chris shouts "Four" "Dare" "I dare you to run with only your boxers on around the pit" "Not happening!" I say "Oh c'mon Tris!" Marlene says "Nope" Then Four takes his shirt off. "Marlene." "Dare" "I dare you to give me your piece of Dauntless cake tommorow" I say "Why don't you take Tris's?" She cried "Because I don't want to start a war" I laugh, so true "Fine" Marlene growl. "Will" "Dare" "I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce!" "Bring it!" He says and Zeke runs to the kitchen with a very small bottle I smirk, it is a super hot sauce. "So small?" Christina asks, Zeke fakes sadness "Yeah, it is the only one I have" "Oh" Christina aswers "This will be so easy!" Will says and I whisper to Tobias "This will be so funny! Record it" he obeys me and Will put the bottle on his mouth and drink all at once, when he is finished he says "See? Nothing wrong at all!" Then his faces contorced into a grimace "AW! That is quite hot... IT'S GETTING WORSE!" He screams we laugh and block his way so he can't get in the kitchen to drink water. "GET OUT!" He say with his tongue out of his mouth we don't leave and he runs to the bathroom and drinks water from the sink "Uuuughhhh! Gross!" We say and Will is now hyperventilating "MEAN YOU ARE ALL SO MEAN! CHRISTINA! I THOUGH YOU LOVED ME!" We laugh until our bellies hurt then Uriah says "No more on top for Christina!" "SHUT UP!" We laugh again and I say "Guys changing the subject..." They look at me "When do we intend to do the Capture the Flag game" They all stare at me with 'oooh, I almost forgot' faces. "We can do it today!" Tobias says "Fine by me" I say "Yep" Chris and Uri say.

We spend th rest of the time talking and at 1am the trainers (Me, Tobias, Uriah and Chris) leave to prepare everything and at 3 am we call the initiates.

**TOBIAS POV**

"We woke you today at three in the morning because we are playing Capture the Flag" I glance at Melody and she mentally shouts to me. We can talk to each other telepathically which is quite cool. I mentally laugh at her and she give me a look that says 'wait until I get you Airhead' So I respond 'Good luck with that Bad ass'. "The teams leaders will be me and Uriah" Says Tobias "I'll start!" Said Uriah "Umm... If I chose Six, I am going to be shot, so Christina" I just nod, wise choice Uriah "Six" I said "What a doubt" Christina says "Shut up" Tris aswers. "Okay, Dauntless borns first!" Uriah says.

(**Four** - Uriah)

**"Tyler" **

"Matt"

**"Mary" **

"Georgia"

**"Finn" **

"Connor"

**"Jenn".**

"Now transfers!" Says Uriah. "Jack!"

**"Brooke!"**

"John!"

**"Sally" **I chose Sally because Mel and her look like friends.

"Phill"

**"Natalie"**

"Elissia"

**"Anne"**

We divide and I lead my group next to the Ferris Wheel "We will be dividing in two! Defence and attack!" We discuss a bit and I noticed Mel. She was wearing really tight clothes, I mean not really but more tights than the Abnegation clothes and the boys were looking at her! My hands closed into fists. They can't look to her! She is my baby sister! When our team attack leaves I move to next where Mel is standing like the soldier she is. We are both looking forward, Tris by my side "I didn't like your clothes" I say to Melody, still looking forward, she lets a small laugh and so does Tris "I didn't ask you" Mel aswers, what a lovely girl. "Don't you think it is a really inappropriate?" "Tobias, I am not a child, I wear what I like, deal with it. Oh and by the way Tris is wearing the same jeans that I am, and the guys are looking to her as much as they are to me." Tris high five Mel and I look at them with a fake disaproving look on my face. "You two will get me in so much trouble" I say "We sure will" Mel says.

**Sorry for the rubbish chapter :(**

**I'll make it better next time! Thanks for reading love ya! Review please XOXO - Julia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woah! Almost 4000 views! You guys are awesome! Anyway, here's chapter Nine. Happy reading!**

"You two will get me in so much trouble" Tobias says "We sure will" I answer. At first I can't tell I did like Tris, but now she is like a sister for me. I am really happy to see that she makes my brother happy, he deserves so much, he's been through so much all his life and somehow he always kept going, never giving up, although I would never say it out loud he is my hero.

"We need to climb something and get high to see where they could possibly have hidden their flag." Tris says.

"Indeed, but what can we climb? The Ferris Wheel is on their side of the field Tobias asks.

"You seem to forget who I am darlings." I say.

Tobias let out a small smile and look at me "What are you planing on doing 'Miss I am better than everyone'?"

"Well, let's think. We are surrounded by nothing but trees so what do you think I am going to do 'Mister I am an Airhead'?"

"You won't be able to climb the trees, their branches are too high for any of us to reach them." Tris says, Tsk tsk tsk, she really don't know me.

"Anything is impossible" I answer.

"Especially when Mel is close by" Tobias complete.

"So what are you planing on doing?" Tris asks.

I walk away from them to get some distance, Tobias stands next to a tree and I ask "Ready?"

"Yeah go!" He answers quickly.

So I run really fast and jump on his hands, he lifts me up and I end up grabbing a thick tree branch. My legs still swinging on the air, so I push myself up and sit on the branch. "Tah - dah!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tris exclaims. I laugh a bit and climb the tree, trying to get the higher the possible. When I finally reach the top I can clearly see the other time's flag.

"FOUND IT" I shout.

"Good! Now get down here!" Tobias shouts back. So really fast, I start jumping from a branch to another and when I am a conscience high above the ground I jump.

"CAREFUL!" Tris screams "Are you alright?"

I laugh a little bit more, it is quite obvious of what faction she was from.

"Better than ever, but thanks." I simply answer.

"So... Where is it?"

So I explained for them what I saw and they start a plan, I just leave them planing because I not in the mood of talking too much.

**AN: I don't actually want to write about the rest of the game so time lapse to the end of the game.**

After the game -That my team obviously won- The initiates head back to the dormitory and I could see that a Dauntless born was talking to Sally and she was looking at the ground blushing, that's why I haven't seen her while the game was going on! She was flirting with some hot Dauntless guy! When we entered our dormitory Natalie looked at me and said "I saw you talking to Four and Six, how do _you_ know them?"

I just looked at her with my best expression of "mind your own business or I'll punch you" and turned around. I sat at my bed and Sally sat next to me. "Sooo, Dauntless born?" I asked her quietly. She instantly blushed and I laughed.

"Shut up!" She said and covered her cheeks with her hands, act that only made me laugh even more.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Tyler." She simply answers.

"Tyler, fourth jumper?"

"Tyler, fourth jumper."

We stayed in silence for a few minutes until everyone, except for us was asleep, finally she broke the silence "So, well. I know that you... uh, nothing never mind."

"What is it?" Curiosity, one of my weak spots. NOT THAT I HAVE WEAK SPOTS! I don't, don't.

"Well, I know that it is not from my business, but I though that... We are best friends right? So I though you could tell me where do you know Eric and Four from. But you don't need if you don't want to. I was just... Wondering."

'She is my friend right? I can tell her.' A part of me says 'No you can't! You already told Tris! You are trusting people you shouldn't trust.' The other part of me, the one I almost always listen to said. 'But Tobias would have told her anyway you dumb-ass! And you are in Dauntless now, if you wanna learn how to control yourself you will have to trust people.' 'But if I trust them they will become my friends, I can't let that happen.' 'And why not?' 'You know why not! If they are my friends I will love and protect them. Father will be able to use them against me. Shit! He will hurt them!' 'Listen, you never listen to me! These are risks that you have to take. Or do you rather spend four more years all by yourself?' 'I will not be by myself, Tobias and I are together again he won't leave me just because he has a girlfriend.' 'Of course he won't! But he has his friends, you are his friend but he has other friends too. You can't depend on a person Melody! That is absolutely ridiculous! Now stop being an ass and answer Sally KINDLY!'

"T-Four is my brother, not exactly my brother, but my best friend since we were very young and I consider him a brother." I said. I did it! SHIT I DID IT! Tobias is going to kill me. Oh well.

"You mean he was..." Before she could say Abnegation I covered her mouth with my hands.

"No one can know about it. Okay? No one!" I say slowly.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell, but Four is really hot. Why don't you dated him?" This made me want to throw up, I opened my mouth and fake that I was sick. She laugh but asks "But why not?"

"Simple word: BROTHER!" I said and she laughs again "Okaaay then. You are no fun! Anyway, I am going to sleep. Night."

"Hey, before you sleep, what day is today?"

"Thursday, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

"Okay, bye"

"Good night."

As soon as she falls asleep I get up, once awake I can't go back to sleep. So I leave the dormitory and went to the place where I am hiding my guitar, I don't know why I am hiding it. I just don't feel like showing it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, sorry, sorry.**

**Oh, and for those that are wondering why I am writing both on Melody's Diary and point of view, it is because the diary will be important later ;P**

**Anyway... Almost 6000 views! Thanks guys!**

**Oh! I don't own Divergent, or any of the musics I mention (unless I mention that I do -Yes I write songs-)**

Tris POV (After the game)

Tobias and I were walking with the transfers back to their dorm. When they were all in, Tobias hold my hand and said "Hey, let's go somewhere." "Chasm?" I ask already knowing the answer "Chasm" He confirmed smiling.

Together we walk to our secret spot in the Chasm and once there i sit on his lap while he plays with my hair. "Can I ask you something?" I ask "You already did." He said. "Ha-ha-ha" I fake laugh "You're so funny" He laugh "I know, I know. So what's the question?" "Well, I know that you and Melody are only friends, but..." He let's out a long sigh "Let me finish!" "Fine, fine." "So... I got that you are just friends, but why? She is very pretty and you've been through a lot together... I am not saying that because I want you to be with her! No way! But, yeah... Why didn't you date?" He sighs again "Tris. I want you to pay attention to this because it's important okay? Okay. SISTER! S-I-S-T-E-R! The day Caleb become your boyfriend, Mel will be my girlfriend. Got it?" I laugh "Chill! It was just an innocent question!" We stop talking and start kissing, what is way better, until we hear someone walking. "Who's up at this time?" I ask "I don't know, we should check, it could be an initiate." Tobias answers "Yeah, you're right." We get up and start following the sound that leads to a small forest, quite far from the dorms. Then the sound stop and I start listening to music I look to Tobias who have a small smile in his face. "Melody?" I ask "Uhum" I giggle "Fits the name." He chuckles and say "Don't say that to her, like never!" "Wouldn't dream of it" We come closer to the sound and Tobias roughly pull me to the ground and puts his finger in front of his mouth "She'll kill us if she finds out that we are listening" I just nod "How does she knows how to play a guitar? And where did she find one?" "She learned at Amity. And she read a lot of books that she took from Erudite and from our library. And that is hers guitar, we found it in _the Cave_." "Hang on, what? Amity, Erudite? What the hell is _The Cave_?" "I'll explain later. Okay?" "Sure" Right after I say that Melody starts singing

"Who knows how long I've been awake now  
The shadows on my wall don't sleep  
They keep calling me  
Beckoning, beckoning, beckoning  
Who knows what's right; the lines keep getting thinner  
My age has never made me wise  
But I keep pushing on and on and on and on

ooh

There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now

Below, my soul, I feel an engine  
Collapsing as it sees the pain  
If I could only shut it out  
I've come too far to see the end now  
But even if my way is wrong  
I keep pushing on and on and on and on

ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now

I keep falling, I keep falling down  
I keep falling, I keep falling down  
hey  
I keep falling, I keep falling down  
I keep falling, I keep falling down  
If you could only save me  
I'm drowning in the waters of my soul

ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
There's nothing left to say now  
ooh  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now

oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh  
oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh  
oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh  
oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh

oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh"

When she finishes playing my jaw is almost hitting the ground. "How-When..." I tried to make a sentence but I couldn't say anything. "Wow" I say "Wow, right?" Tobias says. "She is amazing" "Thanks for the complement, but you both are going to die now." I hear a voice that doesn't belong to me or to Tobias behind us. We turn around and face an angry looking Melody. "How did you get here? You were there 2 seconds ago!" I say. "Magic" She answers "Now... I'll give you 30 seconds of advantage to run as far as you can, before I get you and throw you in the chasm. Starting now." Tobias grabs my hand and starts running very very fast. "She won't throw us in the chasm, right?" I ask and he chuckles "No, but last time when I spied on her while she was singing she almost broke my nose." "Point taken" We kept running as fast as we can but we get lost in the forest, after running in circles we finally find the way out, but before we can leave a shadow falls right in front of us. Melody. "It was quite funny watching you getting lost" Before we can run away she runs to Tobias and press a finger on his neck "OOOOWWWW" He screams and falls on the ground and before I can react she does the same to me and I am also on the ground. She starts laughing uncontrollably and rolls on the ground while me and Tobias are sitting rubbing our necks "Not funny!" He says "Ve-Very F-Funny" She says between the laugh. We end up laughing together and she says "Hey, you should get going, it is almost 7 AM." "Okay" "Yeah" Tobias and I hold hands and start walking out the small forest, but before we get too far I turn around facing Melody "HEY!" I shout to call her attention "You can't walk around at night Stiff." I finish grinning. "Hahahahaha! Look who's talking!" She says "How do you..." I turn my head to Tobias "Did you tell her?" I ask him, although I didn't left his side all day "Nope" That is all he says "I am very good reading people" Melody says. "Okay then. See ya" "Bye." And with that we head to the cafeteria.

**That's it for today! Sorry for the wait again. Next chapter I'll explain what is _The Cave_ and Melody will properly meet Four's and Tris's friends. The music is Nothing left to Say by Imagine Dragons. **

**One of the reasons why I am not updating that much is because I am planning a Medieval Times Divergent Fan Fiction, the name will be Tris Hood (Yes like Robin Hood) And it is about the love story between Tobias, the Prince of somelandthatdoesn'thaveanameyet and Tris, that is most known as Robin Hood, the man that together with his friends, Zeke and Uriah Hood, still from the rich to give to the poor. The story is basically about how they met and how they get together. **

**I am also planning a Percy Jackson and Divergent Crossover and I really want to include Melody, because I think she will be the perfect friend to Nico and yeah, I am not telling much about this one. It's a surprise ;D **

**Tell me if you want me to write those stories XOXO - Julia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Divergent or any of the songs in this story (unless I say I do).**

**This is going to be a loooong Chapter.**

**Chapter 11 - Melody POV**

After I leave Tris and Tobias, I go straight to the dorm hoping that no-one is awake yet, 'cause I really don't want to explain why I wasn't there.

I open the door quietly and, lucky me, everyone still asleep. I get to where my clothes are and realize I only wore long sleeve shirts, so no-one knows about my scars.

Differently from Tobias, I don't only have scars on my back. I have on my arms, back, legs and feet. Life ain't a beautiful thing when you are Melody Rivers. I decide to wear a no sleeve shirt, Tobias and I think differently about our marks. For him, they are a sign of his weakness so he must hide them at any costs. For me, it is a sign of mine weakness so I must let everyone see as a reminder that I have to be stronger.

The true is, I don't think I can. And that is very frustrating, I can beat anyone. Literally anyone, except for my father. He is only a Fifty year old man I should be able to kill him. That is all I want. But. I. Can't. I already killed my mother if I kill my father there will be no family left for me. I know what you might been thinking _'He is abusive, he's not a father'_ and that is exactly how Tobias think and that is why he calls his father Marcus. _Marcus. _I wish I could kill him myself, but I won't I'll let Tobias do it. Although he would never do it, Tobias is such a good person, he is full of love and caring, you just have to break the '_Four shell' _that I taught him to build and you get to know the person that I call brother. I think I am the same, after all I taugh him most of what he knows.

Our life was very complicated, sad and scary, but it was also happy and full of love. We met when I was four and he was six. We became friends very fast because of the things we have in common, our mothers were dead (Well his mother was not, but I didn't know this at the time... SHIT! I FORGOT TO TELL HIM! I'll have a particular talk to him later) and our fathers were monsters. With five years old I started to work with the faction-less, I would have to go and give them food and clothes. One day, when I was giving a man a box of food he saw one of my scars and asked me who did that. I tried to run away but he held my wrist "Listen little girl, I'll help you not harm you. Just tell me who did this to you." "My... My... I can't say" I said totally freaked out. "It was your father, wasn't it?" I nodded in the verge of tears "Hey little princess, don't cry. Strong people don't cry. I was once Dauntless, I can teach you to protect yourself. Do you want me to?" Even though I was five, I was never stupid. I looked at him suspiciously and he said "Little princess, I won't hurt you _I promise. _I will make you strong and brave, I am a man of word." And since that day I was always with the Faction-less, Abnegation people though that I was incredibly selfless. 'Imagine! A little girl helping the faction-less, putting her life in danger every day for the others behalf!' Actually I was with Mark, my best friend, my protector, my teacher, my... "Daddy!" "Hey little princess" He would always call me that even though "I am eight now daddy! I am not a little princess anymore!" "You will always be my little princess" He hugged me. "I brought a friend. His name is Tobias. His father is mean too." And that was the day Tobias met Mark. Since I was five I never cried again "Strong people don't cry" is always in my mind when I am sad. Tobias and I trained together and I was a million times better than him "Well if I missed school everyday to train I would be better!" He always said. Mark hacked the school system so we didn't have to go to school. Tobias was too scared, so he didn't miss classes everyday, once or twice a month maybe. I never went to school, Mark and his friends Ellen (ex Erudite) and Bruno (ex Amity) taught me everything I should know. Reading, writing, sciences, music, fighting, throwing knives, shooting, dancing, singing, reading people, everything except for "Well you can be a better fighter than me, but at least I know how much is 7X3!" Tobias would always tease me. Yes math! Never learned and never needed! When I was ten I found this abandoned building. It was very old and looked dangerous so, obviously, I dared to enter. It was one of the best decisions of my life. The inside was marvelous except for the dirt that was all over it. I started cleaning and figured out it was a Hotel! Hotel were like houses that people, in old times, would live for a while when they were far from home! I was very exited. There were loads of rooms, a huge kitchen, massive open spaces that we could use for training and a super duper library... It was perfect. The next day I told Daddy and Tobias and together we cleaned and chose our rooms that were next to each other and invited Ellen and Bruno to live with us there. Me and Tobias spend most of the time we could in the Hotel that we call "The Cave" but by Six thirty we had to go back to our fathers houses (We refused to call that home, home for us was the cave) and prepared them dinner got our punishments for not being selfless enough -Tobias Case- or for being a horrible person -My case- Yeah right, we were the bad ones. Maybe I am. No. I certainly am bad, but Tobias is not. He is pure and selfless. He always suffered less than I did, but I rather have all the people in the city hurting me if it meant that Tobias would be safe. When I was eleven my father saw me, Daddy, Ellen and Bruno together. He ordered his men to kill them all and I got the worst punishment in my life. When Daddy was dying they made me watch "Mel..." Daddy said with very weak voice "I need you to be strong. Today you are allowed to cry. But only today, never again okay?" "Okay" "You need to promise me one thing" "Anything! Say it!" I said trying not to cry, what was hard. "Promise you will protect him." I knew who he was. _Tobias. _"And... You need... to... be happy." "I promise! I promise! I won't let you down!" "Good night, my Little Princess" He said while kissing my head one last time. "Good night... Daddy." I knew I was going to suffer a lot because of what I said, but I didn't care "I love you" "I love you too Little Princess, be... happy." And it was the last thing he said.

"HELLOOOOOOO? SOMEONE IN THEREEE?!" Sally said clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Uh? Oh sorry I was... thinking" I said confused.

"That's okay I just..." She looked down and saw my arms "OH MY GOD BROOKE! WHAT ARE THESE?" She screamed, I looked around and saw that we were the only ones in the dorm, how long have I been daydreaming?

"They are scars." I calmly say.

"Oh really? I though they were unicorn eggs!" She exclaimed.

"Uhh, I don't thing unicorns come from eggs, and even if they did, the scars don't look like eggs."

"Ha Ha Ha" She fake laugh "Not funny! I'm for real, where did you get those?"

"In the shop next to the chasm." I said sarcastically.

"Stop it! This is not funny! What happened?" She was getting impatient.

"I always get in a lot of fights" I smile. "You don't become a _ninja_ from the day to the night." I said emphasizing the word ninja, because she called me that yesterday.

She laughed a bit, I felt kind of bad for lying, but I learned my lesson. Never trust no-one fully.

"Let's go have breakfast before it's too late" I said.

"Sure let's go. Are you okay with people looking at you? Because of... ya know."

"Nah, I'm fine"

"Cool let's go."

**Tobias POV (After explaining everything for Tris)**

"Okay, so you lived in a _Hotel_ with three faction-less and Melody. And you and Melody would always dress up with other faction colors and go to the other factions pretending you were from there?" Tris asked after I explained everything to her.

"Yeah, pretty much is that." I say

"And I only knowing about that now because..." She says sounding a bit hurt.

"Hey..." I pulling her to a hug "I'm sorry, I just couldn't open myself about Melody, when she didn't fall to that net 2 years ago I though she was dead. I wasn't ready to talk about her without feeling awful and imagining her hurt, dead and cold." I say honestly.

"It's okay... Just don't hide anything from me again." She says pushing me a bit so she can fits her mouth with mine.

After a couple of minutes I say "So, if I can't hide anything from you I should tell that we use to have a dog."

"A dog?" She says surprised.

"Yeah, we found him in The Cave when he was a puppy almost drowning in a bucket of... Green paint."

"Green paint?" She asks chuckling.

"Yeah" I say laughing "I named him Greeny."

"Greeny?" She laughs "Very mainly of you"

"Shut up! I was twelve!" We laugh a little more and then get dressed and go to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Heeeey there" Uriah screams in Tris's ear when we sit in our table.

"OOOOW!" Tris exclaims rubbing her ear. "Do you want me to go deaf?!"

"No! How can you think something so horrendous about me?" Uriah pretends to be offended and fake cry. "Marlene! Look at Tris she is being mean!" Uriah cries to Marlene who just laugh.

"Tris! How could you do this? Y..." She tries to continue but Uriah interrupt her.

"YES! How could you?" Uriah says still pretending to be a child.

"If you let me finish." Marlene says.

"Sure. Go ahead." Uriah says.

"Well... Tris! How could you do this? You forgot to slap his head!" She said the last part slapping his head.

Everyone cracks up except for Lyin "You guys are so immature."

"Oooh, sorry miss Maturity!" Zeke says and we all laugh, except again for Lyin who just roll her eyes.

Suddenly the cafeteria gets silent and we look to each other with the 'what the hell' face. We look in the direction of the door and Melody and Sally are entering. Sally looks kinda embarrassed with the attention and is quietly whispering something to Melody, who just laughs and looks at our table and raises her eyebrows just a little bit, that no-one but me would notice a sign that means hey, then she quickly looks at Tris and returns to her conversation with Sally. I get close to Tris and whisper to her "Melody said hey".

"How do you communicate like that?" She whispers back.

"Brother telepathy" She raises an eyebrow.

I grin and Christina says "What are you two whispering about?"

"EW! Don't answer that! It must be gross!" Shauna says.

They laugh and in this one Lyin joins in. "Oh so that is not immature!" Tris says grinning what only makes Lyin give her a death glare.

"We should get going" I say. I take Tris's hand and hear a chorus of bye's and see ya's.

* * *

"Today while the others are fighting you can choose if you are going to watch your opponents or if you wanna practice some more" I say in my instructor Four voice. "Today we have Natalie vs John, Poppie vc Elissia, Brooke and Phill and finally Sally and Anne. Jack you are not fighting today." I finish.

"We'll let you have 30 minutes to practice then the fights will start." Tris says and everyone go and start practicing. Everyone except for Sally and Brooke are punching the punching bags. Brooke is teaching Sally some different fight movements what is quite funny because five years ago I was in Sally's place and we were at The Cave. Now we are at Dauntless, if someone told me the way my life is when I was fifteen I would never believe.

**Melody POV**

I was teaching Sally some movements that we didn't learn so this could give a little help. "Here, chin up!" I say raising her chin, remembering doing the same to Tobias "Now, your legs are too close to each other!" I say it all with my mean Melody voice, harshly. "Arms always in protective position! And block right, left, right, left. Punch!" When she punches I grab her wrist and pull it over my shoulder making her almost fly over me and fall on the ground, but before she could hit her head and hurt herself I hold her.

"Woah! That was cool!" She exclaims.

"It could have hurt you." I say while helping her up.

"Can you teach me that?" She asks.

"Sure why am I here?" She squeals with the answer, but when I start explaining it to her Jack and Phill come and say "You think you are awesome don't you Stiff?!"

"Yeah, I actually do. Now fuck off before I knock you out _again_" I say smirking.

"You say that you're that good but we are all better than you in knife throwing." Jack says and Phill just nods.

I sigh "Ten bucks that I can hit that target" I point to the further target from where I am "from here."

"DEAL!" He screams.

"Four!" I shout without looking at him. "Can you get me a knife? Please."

I look at the floor where Tobias throw the knife next to my feet. I, with my foot, raise it and grab it with my hand. And without taking my eyes off Jack I throw the knife and it hits, guess what, the targets bull eye. "Pay up" I say trying not to laugh at their open mouths.

"I said I'm awesome." Sally raises her hand and we give a little hand punch. Jack pays the money grumbling something and I laugh. Stupid Initiates.

"BACK TO TRAINING!" Tris shouts and I return to teach Sally.

**Guys that's it for today. I tried to make Melody meet the group in this chapter but it would be way too long, so it will be in the next chapter, okay?**

**Review please. XOXO - Julia.**


End file.
